Redemption's Prevention
by TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: Naruto realizes that Sasuke has made up his mind. He moves on, even if it hurts. When Sakura realizes this, she decides to save Sasuke herself.


**A/N:** I made this thinking, 'What if Naruto realized Sasuke's mind was made up? What if Naruto matured during his fight with Sasuke?'

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Maturity**

Naruto sat in the hospital bed. Thinking over his fight with Sasuke. A tear rolled down onto the sheets.

Why couldn't I bring Sasuke back? What should I do? Should I still try to bring Sasuke back? Those were the thoughts running through Naruto's mind. The ground and building shook.

"What the?" Naruto leaped out of bed. The window was quickly slid open. Jiraiya was seen on a large toad.

"Pervy Sage!"

_/No Forgiveness\_

"I want to train you outside the village for the next three years. You need to be able to face the upcoming threat on the horizon."

"Sasuke is still out there. I can't just sit around! Not while I can help him!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled, "Forget about Sasuke. He went to Orochimaru of his own free will. Nothing can bring him back now."

"He's my friend! I won't forget about him!" Naruto growled.

"Look at the state he put you in. Is that something a friend would do?"

"No, I suppose your right. I will still try, the next time or two I see him. If he is still like he was, looking for power and revenge, I'll just have to give up on him. Even if it hurts."

Jiraiya smiled, 'The brat seems to have grown from this experience. Maybe it was a good thing.'

Jiraiya leapt onto the giant toad.

"When your out of here; we will leave for your training."

"I'll do my best ... Master!" Naruto yelled after the pervert.

_/Leaning Towards the Future\_

Naruto slurped his ramen. He was heading out for his training today. Water boiled on the stove. Naruto finished his last bowl. He paid, grabbed his bag, and left for the main gate. Jiraiya stood waiting at the gate as Naruto approached.

"Ready to go?"

"You bet!" Naruto turned around and glanced at the hokage faces.

'Soon enough my face will be there,' Naruto thought as he raised his hand and closed it into a fist. Naruto followed his master out of the village. They walked with the future in their sights.

_/3 Years Come & Go\_

Naruto and Jiraiya walked towards Konoha. Naruto now wore an orange sweater, navy blue pants, a long black head band, black sandals, and a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline. Naruto had grown over the years, in more ways than one. He was 5'7" and had skills, to boot. The village appeared on the horizon. A smile spread on Naruto's face.

_/The Village\_

Naruto looked out over the village from the fourth hokage's face. The wind blew slightly.

"It feels great to be back," Naruto said, "I should head to the hokage's office. See ya dad." Just before they arrived, Jiraiya had told Naruto about his parents. Jiraiya said that Naruto had matured enough to be told the truth. Naruto didn't handle it well at first, he got really angry. It took a while for him to calm down. Naruto still doesn't fully accept the truth.

_/Hokage's Office\_

"It's good to see you again Naruto. I assume your training was fruitful," Tsunade greeted.

"Yes it was, and way to stick to business granny," Naruto chuckled. Tsunade smiled.

'This is definently Naruto, though he does seem to have grown,' Tsunade thought.

"Now Naruto, I have some offers for you." Naruto nodded, as if saying to continue.

"I can offer you an instant ticket to the jonin exams or you can rejoin team 7 when they come back from their mission." Naruto pondered the offers. He could get a chance at the promotion he wanted or he could rejoin his former team. When would a chance like this come up again. Never. That's when. Naruto let out a sigh.

"I've made my decision."

"And that is?" Tsunade asked.

"I am going to take the exams. I am assuming the team 7 offer is still up as well," Naruto spoke thoughtfully. Tsunade grinned.

"You assumed right. Let's head over to the arena, the exams are about to begin." Naruto's eyes lit up.


End file.
